


Archie Andrews Imagines

by deanmonreigns



Series: Riverdale Writings [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, archie andrews headcanons, archie andrews imagines, riverdale headcanons, riverdale imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: Y/n changes when she realises that her relationship with Reggie was based on a bet. Her father and friends start to get worried when she hangs out with a Southside serpent with a criminal record.WARNINGS: break ups, hook ups, tears, semi flashbacks, angst, alcohol, drugs, sex (mentioned/implied), fighting, fake id’s.Word Count: 3160A/n: since you are Archie’s twin sister it’s only fair your hair colour is red. I apologise that I didn’t post this Sunday. Sorry is this is horrible.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Original Female Character(s), Archie Andrews/Reader, Archie Andrews/You
Series: Riverdale Writings [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747321
Kudos: 3





	1. The Turning Point

**Author's Note:**

> Y/n changes when she realises that her relationship with Reggie was based on a bet. Her father and friends start to get worried when she hangs out with a Southside serpent with a criminal record.
> 
> WARNINGS: break ups, hook ups, tears, semi flashbacks, angst, alcohol, drugs, sex (mentioned/implied), fighting, fake id’s.
> 
> Word Count: 3160
> 
> A/n: since you are Archie’s twin sister it’s only fair your hair colour is red. I apologise that I didn’t post this Sunday. Sorry is this is horrible.

Archie took a deep breath, walking up the stairs slowly, until he reached the door. He stopped in front of your bedroom door. To say he was nervous, was an understatement.  
He said he would tell you that your relationship with Reggie was based on a bet, that he didn’t love you. Though Betty thought she should tell you because after all, she was your best friend. Though Archie disagreed, he thought he should be the one to tell you.

So here Archie was standing in front of your door, his hand raising to knock on your door, only for it to open, revealing you, all dressed up.

“Hey, arch, can’t talk going on a date.” You rambled, walking past him, only for him to grab your forearm, stopping you.

“What’s wrong? Is this important? Because I have somewhere else to be.” You questioned.

Archie let out a sigh. He knew this would break you.

“Arch, what is it? What’s wrong?” you asked, getting concerned when he didn’t speak.

“It’s about Reggie.” Archie sighed.

“What about Reggie?” you asked, getting impatient.

“He’s not in love with you, Y/n, he’s using you. Your relationship was based on a bet.” Archie spoke.

“You’re lying.” You denied, glaring at him. How could he lie to you?

“Y/n, I’m telling you the truth, your name is in the book.” Archie sighed.

“I don’t believe.” You growled.

Archie quickly took out his phone, looking down at it. Opening the text message that Betty sent him.

He looked up only to see you half way down the stairs.

“Y/n wait.” Archie shouted. Making you turn around.

“Funny joke, Arch, don’t you think its.” You hissed.

“I’m not joking, look.” Archie sighed, handing you his phone.

Your facial expression dropped, as well as your heart beat, as you looked at the photo.

“No.” you muttered, a tear falling from your eyes.

You quickly handed it back to him, walking down the stairs.

“No.” you sobbed, running your fingers through your red hair.

“y/n.” Archie spoke, walking down the stairs.

“I need air.” You cried, walking out the door, Archie following you.

“y/n, wait.” Archie shouted out, only to get the door slammed in his face.

You walked down the sidewalk. Tears falling from your eyes, your face drained of emotion.

Why would Archie say that, was he kidding? Or maybe his right, that Reggie, didn’t love you at all. He was just using you, for some bet.

You couldn’t believe how stupid you were. Of course, Reggie doesn’t truly love you. No one does.

“Y/n.” Betty called out.

“Not now b.” you grumbled, whipping your eyes with the back of your hand, as you quickened your pace.

That didn’t stop Betty, she quickly reached out and grabbed your arm, abruptly turning you around.

“Did Archie tell you?” she asked, standing in front of you, her face full of concern.

“That the guy I thought I love didn’t love me at all, that it was all just a bet. Yeah, he did. I’m so stupid for believing he would ever love me.” You grumble, glaring at her.

“You’re not stupid for loving someone. Reggie, is just a jerk. ” she spoke softly. She wanted to comfort you. You didn’t deserve this.

“Don’t try and make me feel like I am the victim, I’m unlovable.” You shouted, your eyes watering with tears.

“That’s not true, you’re not unlovable, and you’ll find the right guy.” Betty sighed.

“Do you ever get tired of telling me lies?” you asked. Giving her a cold stare.

“Y/n, I’m not lying to you, Reggie wasn’t the right guy for you, he didn’t give you the love you deserve.” Betty spoke, looking at you with sadness.

“You were right about one thing, that Reggie didn’t love me that a guy I like him would never love me that he must be up to something. Guess what, you were right?” You yelled, wouldn’t tears now streaming down your cheek. Betty’s eyes watering. She bit her lip before answering.

“Y/n.-” Betty started to say, only for you to cut her off.  
“Just leave me alone, you Archie, and everyone else.” You grumbled, walking off…

By the time you got to pop’s your mascara was ruined, your cheeks were red, and your eyes were puffy. You didn’t feel sad anymore, you just felt anger.

“Y/n, what happened?” Reggie asked, standing up, as you walked towards him.

“YOU.” You shouted. Glaring at him. Your hand slapping hard against his cheek. While gaining the attention of customers. Jughead poked his head up.

“Ow.” Reggie groaned, rubbing his stinging cheek.

“You are such an asshole.” You grumbled, your hand still stinging from hitting his cheek hard. But you didn’t care.

“What did I do?” he asked.

Oh the nerve, he doesn’t even acknowledge what he did was wrong.

“What did you do-” you growled, only to be cut off by Reggie, before you could start ranting.

“Yeah.” Reggie said, making you growl.

“How dare you, act like you don’t know what you did, how dare you act like you’re a victim, you used me for a bet. Which might I added, just proves you’re a shallow asshole jock.” You growled.

“Oh, that, I can explain.” He spoke nonchalantly. Making you beyond pissed. To the point, you wanted to punch him in the face.

“Save it, Reggie, I don’t need your lies.” You hissed.

“Y/n, just listen to me, at first it was all a bet, then when spent more time together it changed.” Reggie spoke.

“Do you ever get tired of telling lies, of manipulating people?” you growled, clenching your fist.

“Well, you can’t talk, you were practically a frigid bitch before I had sex with you.” Reggie spoke.

“Don’t flatter yourself, Reggie, the sex wasn’t even that great by the way.” You snarled, glaring at him.

You could hear a small cough behind you, as Reggie let out a dark chuckle narrowing his eyes at you.

“You know, I can tell everyone that you are a whore, and they will, believe me, I made you a somebody.” Reggie snapped.

You glared at him, raising your fist, and punched him square in the nose.

“Go to hell, Reggie, and when you get there stay there.” You growled, walking away, leaving Reggie to cup his bleeding nose.

Jughead wondered if he should or shouldn’t go after you. Choosing on going after you, he closed his laptop, putting it into his bag.

“Y/n.” Jughead sighed, trying to catch up to your fast pace.

“Don’t.” you grumbled, spinning around to face Jughead, your cheeks stained with mascara.

“If it helps, least you don’t have too bad sex anymore.” Jughead spoke, making you smile.

“You should go home, I’m fine.” You sighed, walking away from him, not even waiting to hear his reply.

~~~

You gripped the glass tight, glaring at the couple that sat in the booth in front of you.

“You look cute when you glare, you look like a little kitten.” A deep male voice said, from beside you.

You let out a scoff. What a lame pickup line you thought to yourself

The guy quickly sat in front of you smirking at you. He’s eyes staring at you with curiosity, his fingers running through his black hair.

God he was so hot you thought, quickly looking down at your drink.

“Names rex.” The raven haired boy introduced himself, smirking at you.

“Not interest.” You grumbled, bringing the glass up to your lips. The raven haired boy let out a chuckle.

“Well, I don’t do relationships, so, I’m not really wanting anything.” He spoke deeply, making you cross your legs. Feeling a pool of wetness, of course your body had to disobey you.

“Course not, you wreck girls panties and hearts and do drugs.” You grumbled, noticing his Southside serpent jacket.

Rex let out an amused chuckle. Biting his bottom lip.

“Am I ruining yours?” he asked, leaning closer. Giving you a sly wink.

“Perv.” You grumbled. Drinking the rest of liquid.

“You are just too precious.” He laughed. Leaning back on the chair.

“Whatever, I need another drink to listen to your pickup lines.” You grumbled, trying not to look into his brown eyes.

“You are sure fiery red.” He snickered.

“Only my friends call me red, and well you’re just a guy in a bar, trying to lure me into your web of lies than have sex with me, then when I’m truly madly deeply in love with you, I find out your love was based on a bet, a lie, and when I confront you, you act like a victim, then you call me a frigid bitch, a whore, and that you want to tarnish my reputation.” You spoke rudely. Directing you’re angry onto Rex.

“I’m guessing a guy broke your heart.” Rex sighed.

“He used me for a bet, it was all a lie.” You sobbed, crying again. Rex’s eyes widen. Great, he thought to himself.

“So cliché like.” Rex said, taking out a pack of cigarettes, taking out one and lighting it up.

You let out a sob, your head falling, Rex rolled his eyes, missing your fiery personality.

Rex let out a huff of smoke.

“How about I make you forget about your so called ex-boyfriend?” Rex spoke.

Your head snapped up, looking at him through your watery eyes.

“What do you mean?” you asked, tilting your head to the side. Rex let out a moan. Taking a few more puffs out of his cigarette before he put it out.

“I’m saying you’re attractive, I’m attractive, and well I’m sure a little one night stand won’t hurt anybody, and I can defiantly make you forget his name. I’ll be your drug.” He smirked, his voice Deeping with every word, his eyes darkening with lust. You let out a tiny moan.

“Just once.” You whimpered, as the pool of wetness came back.

“That’s how I roll, red.” He smirked, as you stood up, him following suite.

“Then let’s do it.” you spoke, as he grabbed your hand, both of you’s existing the bar. Leading to his motorbike.

“You scared of motorbikes?” he asked, handing you a helmet.

“No.” you answered, putting the helmet on, smirking at him.

“Good, I like a chick who can handle a motorbike.” He spoke.

“I bet you do.” you smirked. Hopping onto the motorbike, your hands wrapped around his waist…

A few minutes later, Rex led you into his trailer, his lips capturing yours, as his hands gripped your sides. Tearing each other’s clothes off, Rex led you towards his bedroom, closing the door….

“What’s the matter?” Rex asked, as he played with your hair, noticing your frown.

“I don’t want this to be a one night stand I want more.” You whined, turning on your side to look at him. Rex looked at you with an unreadable expression.

“You want this to be a relationship?” Rex asked.

“No, not a relationship, you know, that thing people have.” You tried to say, making Rex smirk.

“A fling?” Rex inquired.

“Yeah, that.” You answered, smiling at him.

“Can’t get enough of me red?” Rex teased, his hand tickling your side.

“Yeah.” You giggled.

“I’m sure I can bend the rules for you red.” Rex laughed, making you let out a giggle…

~~~~

To say Rex changed your behavior was a total understatement. It was like your whole personality changed. You stole stuff, you came home smelling like alcohol, cigarettes, and sex. You started to fight with your dad and your brother. You become more distant to your friend, dyed your hair black. You ditched classes, started fights, which got expelled from school.

Your dad had enough, He couldn’t get through to you. He tried and tried, but nothing worked, he revoked your electronic privileges, taking your phone and laptop away from you, thinking that would bring you back down to earth. But it didn’t. It broke your dad’s heart, to see his little girl change into something he didn’t recognize anymore.

You closed the door softly, trying not to make a sound. You turned around, your eyes widening in shock.

“Hey, dad.” You greeted, giving him a fake smile.

“Where have you been?” he asked, still standing on the stairs.

“Does it matter, I’m home, safe and sound.” You grumbled, crossing your arms.

He shook his head, anger boiling inside of him. He was done with your late night Ron de vus, your shitty attitude, coming home smelling like cigarettes, alcohol, and sex. He was done. It was time he grounded you.

“This isn’t you.” He spoke.

“Last time I checked in the mirror, it was me.” You grunted. Only making your dad glare at you.

“I don’t even recognize you anymore.” He grumbled.

“Well, it’s me your daughter, so, can I go up the stairs now.” You muttered.

“No, you and I are going to have an overdue chat, missy.” He grumbled.

“Oh, goodie.” You sarcastically spoke, rolling your eyes in annoyance.

“I’m disappointed in you, skipping classes and getting expelled from school, wrecking your health by doing drugs, smoking, drinking, going out late at night to do god knows what. Icing your old friends out. You’ve changed y/n, you let a boy change you, wreck your life, who turned you into someone you’re not. Your mother and I did not raise you to be disrespectful and misbehaved.” He ranted.

“I’m sorry I’m such a disappointment.” You spat out.

“I don’t have any other choice but to ground you, I forbid you from seeing that washed up boy, who will get nowhere in life. From now on you will focus on your future, you have a meeting with the principal next Monday, hopefully, they will let you back in. You will study and get good grades, you won’t go down this path again.” He ordered.

“Are you serious?” you shouted, you couldn’t believe him.

“One 100 percent. This will be good for you, better than a jail cell, which is where you will be heading if you keep hanging out with him, or worse you’ll end up in a morgue.” he answered.

You let out a frustrated yell. Clenching your fist tight, anger boiling up inside you.

“I HATE YOU, I’D RATHER BE IN A MORGUE THEN IN THIS HOUSE.” You screamed, turning around and walking out the door.

Your dad still standing on the steps, his face going pale, as his heart fell. Your words cutting him. He quickly took a seat on the steps. Eyes filling with tears. Starring at the door you just stormed out of.

“Dad?” Archie asked, as he sat beside him.

“She hates me.” He mumbled.

“No, she doesn’t that’s just her anger talking.” Archie spoke, making his dad shake his head.

“I’m going to go out and find her.” Archie spoke, getting up and running up the stairs to grab his shoes. Once he put them on he ran down the stairs, seeing his dad in the same spot.

“Dad, she’s going to come back.” Archie reassured him, making his dad look up.

“I’ll find her.” Archie sighed, opening the door. He looked at his dad, then made his way out of the door…

Where did he go wrong? Should he have been stricter with you, put you in a boarding school? He couldn’t send you away. Fred thought to himself…

~~~~

You finally reached rex’s house. Anger boiling inside as you entered his house. Just as you were about to rant, you heard a female moaning, thing

“Seriously?” you muttered, walking back out of his house.

Of course, he would move on from you, Reggie didn’t truly love you, and he moved on from you, and now Rex.

You could only blame yourself. You let a boy change you, you pretty much let a boy change you into someone you didn’t even recognize yourself.

You leaned against the school bleachers, sliding down, as the tears started to fall from your eyes.

You screwed up. You wrecked your relationship with your friends, made your grades go downhill, and most importantly you told your dad you hated him even though you don’t.

All because of some boy, who clearly couldn’t care less about you.

“You might want to change your hide out spots if you don’t want to be found.” Archie spoke, as he sat down next to you.

You turned your head to look at him, tear’s streaming down your face.

“Hey, it’s okay.” Archie cooed, bringing you into a hug.

“It’s not Archie, it’s not okay, I was such a bitch, toI changed into this teenage monster, who ditched school, friends and her family, just for some stupid boy, who used me for sex.” You sobbed. Archie let out a sigh.

“Yeah, I know, don’t forget you dyed your hair black, it’s so horrible.” Archie spoke.

You let out a small giggle.

“I don’t hate dad, I hate myself.” You mumbled. Pulling away from Archie’s hug.

“We all make mistakes, y/n, that’s just life, but know that, me, Betty, Veronica, Kevin, Jughead, dad, we still love you, no matter what. Even with your horrible black hair.” Archie spoke.

“It’s wash out.” You sighed.

“Thank you.” You mumbled, looking down at the ground.

“Good. You want to go back, before dad gets worried about mtoo, and sends out a search party for us?”

“Yeah.” You sighed, as both of you’s got up…

“So, what’s the deal with Rex?” Archie asked, as you’s walked side by side. His hands, resting in his jacket pocket.

“He’s another Reggie, he was just using me for sex.” you sighed. Not really that bothered.

“Well, technically Reggie used you for a bet.” You turned your head to the side to face him, raising your eyebrow at him.

“Just saying, Rex was bad news.” Archie huffed.

“Yep.” You muttered.

Silence took over, as you made it back home.

You stopped when you’s reached the door.

“You okay?” Archie asked. Looking at you with concern.

You shook your head yes.

“Remember what I said y/, we all make mistakes, but we still love you.” Archie spoke, softly. His hand still on the doorknob.

You nodded at Archie, as he opened the door, walking in, with you walking behind him. Archie shut the door, after you came in.

“Hey, where home.” Archie announced.

“Dad.” You whispered, as he came into the foyer. He’s eyes red.

“Dad, it’s okay if you hate me, I hate me to.” You mumbled.

He quickly walked to you wrapping his arms around you. Both of you’s started to cry.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it, I don’t want to end up in a morgue.” you sobbed.

“Sh.” He hushed, holding you closer.

“I promise, I will focus on school, and not let a boy change me again.” You promised.

“I know, honey, I love you.” He sighed.

“I love you too.” You mumbled, as he hugged you tighter…


	2. Birthday Headcanon

  * _Archie writing you a son, which ends up being your present._
  * _Archie being extremely romantic._
  * _Going to pop’s for milkshakes._
  * Having passionate sex.




	3. Dating Archie Andrews

  


  * Movie dates.
  * Romantic dates.
  * Listening to his music.
  * Running your fingers down his toned chest.
  * Milkshakes.
  * Dates at pop’s.
  * Kissing.
  * Archie kissing your cheek all the time.
  * Archie writing songs about you.
  * Flirting.
  * Sexting
  * Having sex in his room.
  * Having sex in your room.
  * His dad/ your mom catching you’s two in the act (awkward).
  * Going to his football game.
  * Making each other laugh and smile.
  * Making out.
  * Light fights.
  * Makeup sex.
  * Car sex.
  * Archie calling you, babe .
  * Spooning.
  * Archie eating you out.
  * Archie fingering you.
  * Giving Archie blowjobs.
  * Deep conversations.




	4. How He Kisses You

_Archie’s kisses are passionate. His hand cupping the back of your neck, the other hand cupping your cheek._


	5. Your parents/his dad walking in on you’s having sex

  


**Your Parents:**

**Your mom:**

  * Your moans are what caught your moms attention, at first she thought it was moans in pain, so being curious and worried, she decided to check on you.
  * Which was now a huge mistake for her. 
  * Her eyes widen in shock as she stared at you.
  * Both you and Archie pulling away from each other, pulling the covers over you’s.
  * Your mom’s face going practically pale, while you looked mortified.
  * “Hi, Mrs/Miss. Y/l/n.” Archie greets her.
  * “I hope you are using protection.” She grumbled, before walking out, leaving the door open.
  * “It could have been worse.“ Archie spoke, as he started to kiss your neck.
  * “That was so embrassing.” you mumbled.
  * "We can always pick up where we got interrupted.” he suggested, his hand wandering down to your thigh.
  * “No.” you grunted, pulling a pillow over your head and whining into it. While Archie just laughed.



**Your dad:**

  * Your dad practically ripped the door off its hinges, his face set in a scowl, as he glared at Archie.
  * The both of you getting dressed.
  * “Dad, you are home early, we, were just studying.” you breathlessly spoke.
  * “Studying, more like he was on top of you.” He yelled.
  * Archie practically gripping your hand tight.
  * “I’m not a little girl anymore.” you shouted.
  * “I should go.” Archie spoke, trying to leave but you stopped him.
  * “Yes, you should.Get out of this house.”
  * “No, his staying.”
  * You and your dad arguing. Archie feeling uncomfortable.
  * Finally leaving your house with Archie, making your dad pissed off.
  * Going to pop’s.
  * Sharing a milkshake.
  * Talking until you’s both feel tired.
  * Staying at his house. Since your dad is still in a pissed off mood.



**His dad:**

  * "Hey son, is y/n staying over for dinner?” Mr. Andrews asked as he opened his son’s door.
  * Revealing Archieontopof you, both of you naked.
  * Archie quickly getting off of you.
  * Both of you clutching the sheet closely to your naked bodies.
  * Yours and Archies face both red from embarrassment.
  * It being extremely awkward.
  * “Dad.”
  * “Mr. Andrews, we were just-.”
  * “Studying.” 
  * “Well be careful, are you staying for dinner y/n?“
  * "I um-”
  * “Yeah, she is.”
  * “Be safe.”
  * Mr. Andrews leaving the room, and shutting Archies door.
  * Both you and Archie looking at each other, still embarrassed.




	6. Being Archie's Twin Sister

  


  * Being born 1 minute before him.
  * Teasing him about it.
  * Him telling you to let it go.
  * Having the same group of friends.
  * Seeing him with Miss Grundy, and telling him she’s no good. Which he doesn’t listen to you.
  * Slapping him across the back of his head.
  * Glaring at him when he hurts Betty feelings.
  * Archie being protective over you when you start dating.
  * Sibling fights.
  * “I get the last slice of pizza, because I’m the oldest.”
  * “That doesn’t entitle you to get the last slice.”
  * “Too late, I got the last slice, you snooze, you lose.”
  * Teasing Archie when he gets grounded.
  * Archie teasing you when you get grounded.
  * Driving your dad insane.
  * Deciding to sleep over at Betty’s since, Jughead is staying with your house.
  * “Where are you going?”
  * “To stay at Betty’s, Jughead gets to sleep over here, why can’t I sleep at Betty’s or Veronica’s?”
  * “That’s different y/n, his only staying with us until his dad gets better, and it’s a school night.”
  * “So…”
  * “Don’t make me ground you.”
  * “Ugh.”
  * If someone talks shit about your brother you get all defensive over him, standing up for him.
  * Vice versa with Archie, when someone is talking rudely about you, Archie stands up for you.
  * All though you’s fight, you’s do get along.




	7. It's All Good Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y/n gets her appendix out, and Archie comes and visits her.

> * * *

You nervously fiddled with your fingers, as you waited for the doctors to come in. You looked to the IV letting out a sigh. You hated hospital.

“Hey.” Archie spoke, making you turn your head towards him. Your face lightening up, a huge smile forming on your face.

“Archie, what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at school? How did you find out I was here?” you asked, sitting up. You cringed, the IV line pulled.

“Your mum told me you were in the hospital when I came to pick you for school.” Archie explained, leaning with guitar case against the wall while putting his bag beside it.

“This is embarrassing.” You muttered, putting your hand over your face. As Archie grabbed a chair, pulling it next to your bed.

“You’re my girlfriend, y/n, don’t be embarrassed.” Archie spoke, grabbing a hold of your hand.

Your cheeks still pink. You bite your lip, letting out a whine.

“This is embarrassing, I’m in an ugly hospital gown, I look horrible, and you’ll prob see my out of it, not to mention I could die, I could get an infection from it. I can’t be in here, you should take me home, I’d rather be in school, where I can’t die.” You rambled, trying to get out of bed, but failing when you feel a sharp pain.

“You’re going to be okay, you’re just scared, and I’ll be here when you wake up. I love you, Y/n.” Archie cooed, rubbing soothing circles on your hand.

“You promise?” you asked, lifting your other hand towards him, holding up your pinkie finger.

“I promise.” Archie chuckled, hooking his pinkie finger with yours.

“I love you too.” You spoke, making Archie smile. He stood up, leaning closer to you until his lips touched yours.

He pulled away when he heard a voice.

“Ready, for your surgery?” the doctor asked, as a few doctors came into the room.

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” you answered, gripping Archie’s hand tighter.

“Who’s this young gentleman?” a female doctor asked, as she put a needle in your catheter.

Before you could say anything, your vision blurred and your speech becomes slurred. Letting go of Archie’s hand.

“Her boyfriend, Archie.” Archie spoke. Making the doctor smile. As the other one took the IV bag off the hook.

“Well, Archie, y/n is in good hands.” The doctor spoke, as they wheeled you out of the room.

**_~~~~_ **

Archie strummed the strings of his guitar, humming softly. Every now and then looking up, to see if you were awake.

“Hey.” Archie spoke gently, as he noticed, your eyes opening.

“Y-you stayed.” You mumbled as Archie put his guitar down, grabbing a hold of your head.

“Aw, I like your music.” You whined, making Archie blush.

“Can you cuddle me?” you asked, pouting at him.

“Am I aloud to you?” he asked.

You shrugged your shoulders.

“I want you too.” You begged. Making him get up. He carefully laid beside you, facing you.

“I love you, so much, Archie.” You mumbled, turning your head to look at him.

“I love you more, babe.” Archie cooed, cupping cheek, his lips touching yours, softly.


End file.
